The Predestined Ordeal
by SolarDarkStar
Summary: Arthur's quest to discover who Merlin is, and Merlin's vision! What will happen? Will Merlin and his escapeds become friends or enemies?
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAMER: I do not own any of the characters in Merlin (the show) and in FMA (I wish), all properties and imagination and works of the shows belong to the copyright owners. **

A tune of sorrowful melody played through the cold night air as Gaius lay down on his bed.

'Bloody cold tonight.' Gaius heard a guard say.

'Yeah, I can't feel my feet.' Another guard said.

The sorrowful melody continued into the night. The guards continued talking about the weather while the melody became extremely loud. The melody started to hurt Gaius' ears. Could the guards not hear it? Or was it something special? It definitely couldn't be magic because the guards were unaffected… so why Gaius and what was it?

The sorrowful tune disappeared.

Gaius knew it he had to find out what was it. He had to know what it was that made him feel it was different.

It was in the morning when he came. Gaius was at that point looking in a book. He heard the door close and was preparing to get down the ladder when the melody came back, stronger than ever. Gaius was so surprised that he fell off his ladder. The floor was made out of stone; no one would be able to help him even if he still was alive when he would hit the floor. Gaius prepared for the sensation of agonizing pain. And then Gaius saw black.

Gaius opened his eyes.

He felt the cold ground, so he knew he was lying on the ground. It was a moment after before he bothered to look around

Before him, stood a skinny looking boy with brown hair and eyes. His clothes were simple, a brown shirt with a red singlet underneath. Gaius concluded that the boy was either lost or looking around the castle.

'Go away,' Gaius groaned, 'can't you see I'm hurt?' and trying to prove it, he tried to sit up. Amazingly he did.

'It's a miracle.' Gaius whispered under his breath. He looked up at the boy, the boy was grinning. Realizing that he did not look at least respectable in the manner that he was now, Gaius stood up. He then realised that it might have been the boy that had saved him. But how? Was he a doctor? No, no ordinary doctor would have been able to help Gaius had he lain there on the ground with fractures. This boy was special. This boy used magic.

The boy, seeing Gaius' inquisitive look, fumbled about until he pulled out a piece of paper.

'Umm, here, this is from my mother.'

Gaius eyed the letter. This was not what he thought it was about.

_Dear Gaius,_

_As we agreed on, Merlin (my son) has come here to Camelot to study under you. In exchange, you promised to not tell anyone about his secret. My best hopes for you and my son. I hope you can make him into a fine man that I can be proud of._

_In my trust I place you._

_Hunith._

Gaius handed the letter back to the boy. Gaius stared at the boy and then asked: 'Is your name Merlin?'

'Yes,' the boy replied 'it is.'

'Huh, Merlin eh.' Gaius knew it was a powerful name, 'Also known as Emyrs.'

'What was that?' Merlin looked up.

'Nothing… by the way, aren't you supposed to be here on Wednesday?' Gaius asked

'It is Wednesday.' Merlin replied.

'Oh. I see.' Gaius said, he was up so late these days looking up stories or anything related to the melody he had heard that he had lost track of time. Gaius paused before he was going to ask the next question. He knew what he was going to ask might endanger the boy's life. Magic was forbidden in Camelot and any mention of it could result in execution. Instead, Gaius pointed to a room further up and said: 'That is your room, please make yourself comfortable. If you need anything, please ask.'

'Thanks.'

'By any chance,' Gaius paused and looked at Merlin 'did you?'

The boy was smiling. He then turned around and walked into his room.

'Thanks for saving my life!' Gaius yelled.

Right at that moment, Merlin flopped onto his bed. It had been a long journey to Camelot and strange things had been happening around the forest. Right now, he wanted to rest. But then, that melody came again. Merlin hated it. It was annoying and it hadn't let him sleep on his way to Camelot, and now it was here too! Suddenly the melody stopped and a strange unfamiliar probing voice entered his mind. Echoing the voice called out: _'Emyrs… come… come to me. You shall seek solace in me, you shall find peace. I will block out the things that block you, in exchange, follow my voice and come. Seek me.'_

In a flash, Merlin got up. As if he was in a trance like mode, Merlin followed the voice that was chanting to him. He walked past Gaius and ignored the questions about where he was going. Slowly, but stronger the voice grew until he realised he was standing at the edge of a path.

The air was stale, but all around he could sense something. A magical being, like himself. Merlin became excited. Who was it? What was it? For Merlin knew that its magical powers were enormous. Wind gushed, wings flapped and then there was a huge thump as a creature of enormous proportions landed. It was one thousand times larger than any average human.

It was a dragon.

It was a magnificent gold dragon at that.

'_Emyrs, do you know why I have called you here?'_

'Um, firstly I am glad you helped me with that annoying tune, but now can you please stop the annoying name?'

'_Annoying name?' _the dragon laughed

'Yeah. The one you keep calling me? Emyrs?'

'_Bwhahahahahahahahaha… how can you say that? It is your real name.'_

'But I don't understand, my name is Merlin.'

'_Names come in many forms, like yours. I just simply choose the name I like to call you best, which is Emyrs.'_

'Well, I don't like it.'

'_All right… __**Merlin**_.'

'What did you call me down here for?'

It was a long time before Merlin finally returned to his room. His head spinning with the thoughts of what the dragon had told him. Merlin, a common boy like him destined to protect Arthur? Maybe. But the shocking thing was not that, it was something else the dragon had said that made Merlin feel nervous. The dragon said that soon there will be the arrival of two young brothers from another world. And they will create the philosopher's stone.

Gaius' office was littered with papers. As Merlin tried to sneak pass the snoring Gaius and into his room, he woke up.

'Merlin.' Gaius stared at him

'Yes?' Merlin cringed waiting for a hit or a whack

'You went to see him? The Great Dragon?'

Shock came at Merlin as fast as it could.

'H-h-how do you know?'

'You two are both creatures of ancient magic. It would be natural. But I'm not interested about how I know, I'm interested in what he knows **AND** told you.'

Merlin and Gaius talked long into the night.

'So what you are saying is that these two will do it? The philosopher's stone?' Gaius exclaimed

'Shhhhhhhhhhhh….' Merlin turned and looked around 'Yes, they will.'

'But good lord! Nicholas Flamel supposedly made one and even no one saw that too!'

'That's what we say.'

'So,' Gaius whispered 'when will they arrive?'

'I don't know,' Merlin answered 'the great dragon said soon, but I'm not sure how **soon** is **soon** for a dragon.'

The rain poured down on the roof as finally Merlin and Gaius finished their long conversation and went to sleep.

The rain was heaviest in the forest. The noise was loud and no one heard and saw the explosion and the blue light that followed after. The alchemy circle had succeeded. Alphonse and Edward Elric stepped out and took a look at their surroundings. For one thing they knew, it was pretty wet. As they trudged unknowingly to the nearest city, a sorrowful melody began to play.

**Well, that's my first chapter folks! Hope you like it, if you hated it, review. If you liked it review and if you can't be bothered, PLZ PLZ PLZ review! Seeya next time! (It was pretty rushed cause I did this in 2 days so you might find typos, if you do, lemme noe) :D **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, sup ppls, sorry about one thing, I need to make clear, I accidentally typed brown hair into the last chapter of the Predestined Ordeal for Merlin's description instead of dark blackish hair(?) so please forgive me. And sorry again, my stories are always rushed. It would be great if I had a chance to do this in my spare time. :D**

The rain was pouring hard.

A short young teenage boy with blond hair came out through the clearing of the forest followed by a huge suit of metal armour. There was a sound of metallic clinking and grinding not only from the armour, but from the young boy's leg and arm. The short boy then suddenly shouted out loud from pain.

'Argh!'

'What's wrong brother?'

'You know my Automail always stiffens up and gets hard to move when it's cold and wet.'

'You're lucky it isn't snowing or really cold here.'

'Yeah, I would need the special Automail just to make sure my muscles don't freeze. It's a shame Winry...' the short boy's sentence abruptly ended

Winry's name was a sharp pang and the brothers continued walking in silence. The two brothers sunk deep into their thoughts and it was a long time before there was any more conversation made.

'Remember why we're here Al?'

'Yes brother.'

'Then let's not get too down 'eh?'

Alphonse didn't reply. Instead he was looking into the far distance where a castle and a town that was approaching. The smells and sounds of the town were achingly familiar to the hometown of their one's, especially the smell of apple pie. It reminded them of one thing… Winry.

'We should have learnt our lesson with mom eh'?' Alphonse jaunted.

There was silence in the air again.

'Edward… brother… don't be like this, please.' Alphonse pleaded.

Edward Elric opened his mouth: 'Humankind cannot gain anything without first giving something in return. To obtain, something of equal value must be lost. That is alchemy's First Law of Equivalent Exchange. I once forgot that human transmutation was a taboo, and why. And I remembered after what we did to mom. We promised we wouldn't use it after that and I broke that promise. Winry would probably be mad at me right now... wouldn't she? Al? Al?'

Alphonse was sitting down on the green hilltop. He looked at Edward and said: 'She would understand.'

Edward Elric then broke down.

He was crying and cursing, oh why, oh why did fate have to take away Winry? Did Truth still hate him? Or was it because of just after Al regained his body that Winry had to be taken as Equivalent Exchange? The curses and swears rampaged through the air and blended into a sorrowful tune.

Al had lost his body and his soul was pinned to an empty armor again. Edward had lost his right arm and left leg again.

It must have been Truth's cruel joke.

Izumi had died from her sickness, Colonel Mustang was in a coma, Lieutenant Hawkeye had gone missing, most of his friends were in Xing helping out, Granny Pinako had passed away and all he had was Winry and Al.

And then she died. It was just like their mother's death.

And they did the same mistake.

It was the factor in triggering their search for the philosopher's stone again. It had the power to bypass the laws of Equivalent Exchange. Despite that they knew what it was made out of and the main ingredients. It was then they decided they would travel to another world to make it. Not the country of Amestris, it would never be fair to them after what happened with the corrupt military and Father.

But still, they didn't want to do it.

'THIS WHOLE FUCKING WORLD IS FUCKING UNFAIR!' Edward cried from the frustration of what they were going to do. It was cruel.

Edward's hair hung loose as he walked. His eyes, red from crying showed no remorse, no fear, no pain and no love.

He would do it.

He would create the philosopher's stone and restore Al's body along with his arm and leg. He would then use it to travel back to Amestris.

It would be perfect.

But there was one problem.

Alchemy didn't exist in the world they were in.

But magic did.

Finally, in the morning, they arrived. It was a small town, but it was surrounded by a giant looming castle. The place seemed peaceful and calm, as Edward looked over the surroundings, he felt that the place would be suitable for the plans they would do. But Alphonse had a feeling of dread and drudgery, Alphonse wanted to shout out to the townspeople to run and flee, to not look back and to go far away… but wouldn't that be running away from what he and brother wanted? Alphonse didn't know, he was confused, he knew he wanted to help brother, but he also knew that what he was doing was bad and harmful.

It was only when the colour of red cloaks that swished around did then the two brothers realise that they were in trouble. They didn't have any passes for this country. It looked civilised enough to have a fair democracy or kingdom, so surely there would be a system for travellers.

But the guards just rushed past them.

'HEY!' Ed shouted

The guards turned around and looked at him looking confused. Their duty had been to capture a young warlock, who had supposedly entered Camelot, was this the person?

'Round 'em up those trouble makers and anyone who looks suspicious!' the (supposed) captain shouted

As those words were shouted, immediately every single person in the market square turned to look at the two brothers Ed and Al.

It was dead silent except for a few crows cawing.

It was obvious that they stood out.

Ed's black shirt and pants with the silver lining wasn't made of any known material in that time. It looked rubbery to the townspeople but it was only plastic. Edward's red cloak with the Flamel symbol also gave the guards a suspicion that Edward might be a sorcerer.

While poor Alphonse was the centre of attention for everyone (because of his suit of heavy metal armour). The townspeople were wondering how anyone could be so tall. What was his body like was it like the other short blond boy (just a lot taller)? The guards, intimidated by Alphonse's appearance, shot arrows at him. One of the arrows knocked back his helmet and revealed… nothing, the suit of armour then walked up to pick its helmet up.

'Are you ok Al?' Edward asked

'Yes, I'm fine brother, remember? I can't feel pain.'

Edward flinched as he knew it was he who had put his little brother in the predicament he was in now.

The whole marketplace was extremely silent, the guards stood there shocked.

'He's the devil!' one person shouted

'Kill him and burn the pair!' a maid exclaimed

Suddenly the market place was in a frenzy arguing and fighting about what should be done with the pair of newcomers and what had happened.

A pair of hooves galloped through the marketplace and a loud voice boomed over them.

'SILENCE!'

Alphonse and Edward Elric turned to see who it was that the voice belonged to. It was a prince, they decided, of some sort of matter, because he was dressed more grandly than the other people that were present. The brothers then noticed that behind the prince was a person of average height, but a bit skinny and with dark hair and eyes, there was something about the person standing behind the prince that the brothers couldn't place their finger on.

'I am Prince Arthur, son of Uther Pendragon. And you are?' The prince asked

'I am known as the Full Metal Alchemist (鋼の錬金術師Hagane no Renkinjitsushi) (Sorry ppls! Had to do a bit of Jap, I couldn't resist!) in my world, but you can call me Edward Elric.' Edward did a pose but no one cheered or clapped.

'Uhh… Excuse me,' Alphonse stammered 'pardon my brother, he is a bit tired today and so am I. We've had a long journey. My name's Alphonse Elric and I am his little brother.'

Prince Arthur stared at the newcomers, never before had he seen such a strange pair, and one of them wasn't even human! And yet they had the nerve to claim they were brothers? He snorted.

'If you're brothers, then I am Merlin and Merlin is me.'

'Who's Merlin?' Alphonse Elric asked

'Only the most dumbest and degraded servant I've ever had. He is always behind me and following me like if I need his protection.'

It was obviously the person they had noticed before. Merlin gave the captives a look of sympathy; he understood how intimidating it was when Arthur was being uptight.

Arthur opened his mouth and announced: 'As I see upon this empty armour before me which moves without anything attached, I conclude that this is magic, and you,' Arthur pointed to Edward Elric 'are the warlock who has cast this spell. As law of Camelot, you will be executed the next morning.'

Edward was dumbfounded, what magic? There was no such thing; magic was just a series of steps to create effective illusions.

'What magic? I don't have any idea what you're talking about!' Edward screamed

'Shut up!' the guards kicked Edward in the stomach and back, Edward coughed up blood. The guards kicked and kicked till Edward was beaten down to the hard stone ground.

Merlin stood before the victims; these were the people who were going to take his place? Were these people doomed to die before him? When he thought that magic was not allowed in Camelot, he did not think that punishment would be execution. He had to help them, he would help them escape.

'Take these people away!' Arthur commanded

'Arthur! Stop! Don't do this!' Merlin pleaded

'Merlin, are you dumber than I think? These are people who will cause harm to Camelot and I will protect my home!' Arthur exclaimed 'Now help me with my saddle, and tomorrow I need all my jousting tools prepared with my armour as shiny as your backside if you don't go in a few minutes!'

Merlin ran off towards Gaius's workshop and entered his room.

'_Scarlaciaus choraucious' _Merlin commanded and the chores he would have to do were done. Merlin ran out of his room and into Gaius's workshop and about to leave when he heard Gaius's voice.

'So you're going to help them escape?' Gaius enquired

'Yes, and if you're going to stop me-'

'Oh no, I would never stop you.'

'I will still go- hwah?'

'Merlin, they are the ones. You must go and help them because in the end they'll help you and Arthur.'

'So will you help me?' Merlin asked

'Oh no, I'm too old for that, let's just say I fell asleep and you were already in bed by the time I woke up.'

'That's good with me.'

'Yup.'

Deep below in the dungeons, Edward Elric's cell was noisy with clapping.

'SHIT! SHIT!'

His face and demeanour were desperate, he needed Al and where was he? He needed his help, right now he couldn't find it. He couldn't get the source. It wasn't there, the true power for alchemy had just disappeared. No matter how many times he summoned it, it wasn't there. This must, Edward decided, be an alchemy proof cell. Edward didn't want to admit that alchemy did not exist in this world. If he did, then all his plans and Al's would be gone for nothing. It wasn't fair, 'This time…' Edward stammered 'it will… it will…work.'

Edward clapped his hand together and saw the blue light. Yes! It was working and he could get out! He looked at his automail. Edward slouched, it was only a light from a guard coming down.

It was over, he would never go home, never get Al's body back or make the philosopher's stone and he would die tomorrow. He hadn't even said anything nice to Al for the last year.

Edward started to cry. Again and again he lamented about his misfortunes, and as the time passed, he lost hope. It was only in midnight when he came.

What was his name again? Ah yes, the prince had mentioned his name was Merlin.

Merlin stood in front of his cell with Alphonse and in his hand carried a blue flame.

'Hello,' he said 'I've come to rescue you.'


	3. Chapter 3

**To my dear and dedicated readers and a certain friend that tells me to lay a egg (yes :D) I am so sorry for the late update, the thing about writing stories is that some people take ages to write a story and it is a awesome one, while other authors are lazy and can't write good stories for shit… I happen to one of those who can't lay a good e.g. ): anyways, please enjoy and REVIEW! (It'll make me so much happier and definitely make me write faster!)**

Oh fuck, Merlin... why you? It was his first thought when he saw him.

'What have you done?'

Arthur stood in shock, looking at Merlin with the two prisoners who were going to be executed. The cold stone walls of the dungeons were silent and still as Arthur stood there staring at Merlin.

'_Dear lord,' Arthur_ thought 'not_ Merlin… you'll be caught and executed! YOU KNOW THAT? WHY DID YOU DO THIS?'  
_

Merlin stood there looking at his prince. Merlin had to turn his eyes away from Arthur's to avoid being taken in and sucked in deeply in to those awesome, powerful, beautiful and seductive blue eyes.

'_Oh please don't say anything!' _Merlin was screaming inside his head _'Please don't talk!'_

And then it was one single word that came from Arthur's lips that made Merlin want to scream.

'W-why?' Arthur asked 'Why Merlin?'

It was too much for Merlin. Merlin jumped up into the air and concentrated the full force of magic he could gather and pushed Arthur through the air. Merlin saw the expression on Arthur's face, it looked like he was trying to say something… what was it? Arthur's expression indicated shock and betrayal and yet… something more…

Merlin walked up to Arthur's face and looked at him. Arthur was staring straight back into Merlin's brownish hazel soft eyes.

'I'm going to erase your memory.' Merlin said

'So you never trusted me?' Arthur asked

Merlin paused, not sure at how to answer the question. Merlin felt uncomfortable and at unease,

'_Why?'_ Merlin thought _'Why do I feel this way? I'm going to erase Arthur's memories and be safe right?'_

'Do you prefer those skanks over me Merlin?' Arthur asked pointing at the two prisoners.

'Those skanks are called Alphonse and Edward Elric.' Merlin spat back

Arthur cowered away, obviously hurt.

Arthur tried to look into those soft brown hazel and innocent eyes of Merlin's to try and plead with him, to try and tell his Merlin that he would keep these secrets. But Arthur couldn't get anything. Arthur started to shake…

'GOD DAMNIT MERLIN!' Arthur yelled 'DO YOU HATE ME THAT MUCH!'

'_Finally,' _Merlin thought _'a question I can answer.'_

'No.' Merlin replied firmly

'Then why are you doing this to me Merlin?'

There was no answer, and the silence was starting to shake Arthur again.

'Umm… excuse me?' Edward asked Merlin 'I think we should get going Mr. Merlin.'

Merlin turned around and faced Edward and Alphonse. 'Yes, I agree.' Merlin answered them.

Arthur looked around with hate to see who it was that Merlin listened to. It was the short blond haired human.

'What memories are you going to erase?' Arthur feebly asked

Merlin, had to look Arthur straight into the eye before he could say anything, there it was, Arthur's deeply alluring blue eyes… Merlin knew it would be the last time before he ever got to see them again.

'I will erase all memories of anything we have done together, including this incident.' Merlin said

'All?'

'All.'

Arthur looked at Merlin with a sad expression, wanting to tell him how he felt.

Merlin started walking away. Arthur opened his mouth and yelled out loud: 'I don't give a shit if you erase my memories! I'll meet again and I fall in lov-'

A loud bellow pierced the air around the gloomy echoing dungeon and interrupted what Arthur was going to say. Arthur's voice could barley be heard over the alarm that was going through the castle grounds. As Arthur took one last fleeting look at his Merlin, he saw Merlin turn towards him, and shout something; Arthur looked at Merlin's face and saw tears dripping down his eyes and then Arthur felt no more and fainted into a deep dark oblivion of sleep.

It was a long time before Edward, Alphonse and Merlin escaped to the safety of the forest. When they arrived at a lusciously green patch of vegetation beside a boulder, they saw an old man waiting for them.

'Gaius!' Merlin shouted when he saw him

Merlin ran up to Gaius and cried in his face telling him everything he had done.

'The plan had gone horribly wrong,' Merlin cried 'and I had to erase Arthur's memory!'

Gaius looked Merlin in the eye, 'Do you know how serious this is? People you know will be asking about you from Arthur and wonder what has happened, your belongings will lie around and Arthur will notice! It wouldn't be long before he starts remembering and then what? Merlin! Don't you see? Arthur definitely won't trust you this time! You erased his memory this time and most possibly he will hate you!'

'No! Arthur won't remember!' Merlin trembled 'B-be-because… I'll leave and… and I'll erase everyone's memory of me! I'll do that so Arthur can't remember because…' Merlin started sobbing, 'I don't want Arthur to hate me….'

'Calm down, boy,' Gaius soothed Merlin down, 'I'll help you out of this.'

Edward Elric and his little brother looked at Merlin. It was already 2 days since they left Camelot and Merlin had not spoken a single word. Alphonse Elric was starting to worry about Merlin, after all, he had been the person who had rescued them at the expense of someone so precious to him. Alphonse tried to talk to Merlin

'So, does this world only have magic?'

Silence.

'It must be really easy for you guys then, hey?'

Silence.

'HEY BASTARD! WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE IGNORING MY LITTLE BROTHER LIKE THAT!' Edward Elric shouted at Merlin.

'Brother!' Al shouted

'I KNOW YOU WENT THROUGH SOME REALLY THOUGH TIMES, HEY! BUT SO DID I AND I GOT ON WITH IT, AT LEAST HE DIDN'T DIE UNLIKE THE PEOPLE WHO I LOVED!' Edward cried

Merlin blinked, and then slowly turned around. The cool air began to whistle with every step Merlin took, Merlin stared at Edward and Alphonse and said: 'You know, what, you're right. I'm being a jerk, why am I being so depressed when I just left everyone I loved behind? All my friends and-'

_(Arthur…)_The thought popped quickly into Merlin's head and wouldn't leave. Merlin stared faraway into the direction Camelot was supposed to be in. Merlin wished so hard that Arthur would never remember what he had done and just forgot entirely about him, 'Because,' Merlin whispered, 'I don't deserve you.'

'Shit…' Arthur winced as Gaius put some healing ointment on his grazes. It was painful, but something else was also aching. What was it that made him feel that way? Could it be that it had something to do with last night's incident? Arthur tried hard to remember what it was but all he could get was one name.

'Merlin.' Arthur whispered. And there was nothing else.

'What?' Gaius asked, 'what did you say sire?'

'Nothing.' Arthur quickly replied.

Arthur took a quick look around Gaius's workplace. Something seemed different from the last time he remembered (apart from the warm cosy fireplace and its stone walls with its messy workbenches) it and it was pleasant. Arthur couldn't tell what it was but it made Arthur feel happy and content. It wasn't until Arthur spotted his chainmail armour that he felt weird, what was it doing here? Did it need cleaning? Was it stolen?

'Gaius?' Arthur

'Mmhm?'

'What's my chainmail armour doing here?'

'Ahh…that…' Gaius was pausing and then opened his mouth 'Oh, look! Here's a spot I missed!' Gaius pressed the cotton ball with the ointment on hard.

'OWCH!' Arthur yelped.

AS Gaius busied and fumbled with 'missed' spots and grazes, Arthur looked at the chainmail and knew that something was up. And it definitely had something to do with the name 'Merlin'. If Gaius wouldn't tell, he'd find out.

'Merlin,' Arthur whispered, 'whoever you are, I'll find you.'

**Yep. So that's it for this chapter, IKR? It's so short and I took so long to put it up. I'm having serious issues with myself organising my time and having frequent raids of writer's block, I'm wondering if I should make it and cut stuff so I can squeeze it into 7 chapters? (Then I can do one shots and it'll be so much easier?) Waddayah think? I'll put up a poll :D Yes. Please tell me and REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yes, anyway, I must say I am proud of myself for actually getting motivated to do this, and hopefully, I HOPE, that my writing has improved for all of you guys to enjoy it~ (:**

**With great perseverance, I'd like to dedicate this chapter to a friend who helped me get back on writing again. (:**

**I DO NOT OWN ANY THING OF FMA OR FMA BROTHERHOOD, ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO THE MANGAKA AND THE PUBLISHING COMPANY, SAME ETC. FOR MERLIN. NOW SHUT UP AND READ, AND I HOPE YOU ENJOY. (:**

_ITALICS-Flashback_

**BOLD-author's notes**

Normal-Normal

_The hills were green with unkempt grass that swayed gently in the wind, the air clean and pure. There was no cleaner or more beautiful place to be right now than here. The several hills that swept around the small valley made anyone feel at home. On these hills a small dirt gravel path travelled the entire way up and sometimes around these hills, occasionally meeting at intersection._

_It was paradise. The sun was gleaming warmly and brightly, and there was no greater happiness then now. A crow flew across the never ending sky. _

_The small dirt gravel path that winded and twisted all the way around the small valley had stopped. It had led to weird looking cottage. A strange looking cottage stood at the top of one of the tallest hills. It was a small cottage with a big and tall tree beside it; there was a small swing that hung from one of the big tall tree's firm branches. The cottage was made out of a weird hard thing that didn't look like mud or clay, and its walls were white._

_The person who lived in the strange cottage suddenly came out. There was a weirdly dressed woman, who had lots of strange contraptions on her ears; they looked like they had been painfully put in. The person sat down on the swing, and rubbed her big pregnant belly. Suddenly the door opened again from the cottage and more people came out. The sun shone brightly in their faces, but there was no need to see the faces to know who they were…._

_They were all laughing and being so happy._

_There were no tears or sadness._

_No pain._

Arthur walked down the cold corridor. Something wasn't right. Camelot still felt the same, but something was missing from the repulsively smelly stables. Why was it that nothing felt the same anymore? It didn't feel the same when Arthur was jousting or duelling. It didn't feel the same when Arthur went horse riding, it didn't feel the same when Arthur talked to Gwen and Morgana anymore. It felt that they were hiding something from him. Nothing felt the same any more. And it was all because of a person called Merlin.

It felt like this 'Merlin' was unique, and special in some way, in a way that Arthur couldn't put it. It just felt wrong now without this 'Merlin'. Camelot was no longer the place Arthur used to feel it was. It was a pile of garbage that he had to take care of. Arthur had asked every single person in Camelot (except his father) who this 'Merlin' person was, but nobody seemed to remember him, Gwen always avoided Arthur's eyes when he asked her who he was.

'Merlin.' The whisper escaped from Arthur's lips.

Yes, that felt right, Arthur thought. Arthur said this mysterious person's name again. This time a, shiver of warmth went through his whole body. Whoever this person was, where ever he was, Arthur felt connected to this 'Merlin'.

'Merlin' felt important.

Merlin, was what Arthur wanted.

And starting from today, Arthur was going to do everything that he could to get this 'Merlin' in his grasp.

Arthur arrived at the huge door and took a deep breath. He pushed away the guards at the door and entered.

Uther looked surprised. He was in the middle of discussing something important with Gaius, and he did not look pleased. Meanwhile, on the other hand, Gaius looked flustered and frustrated, but when seeing Arthur, he smiled.

Uther's reaction suddenly changed to rage.

'OUT! GET OUT RIGHT NOW!' he yelled.

Arthur stormed into the room, ignoring his father's outburst of sudden rage. Uther rushed towards Arthur and hissed in his face, 'Do you think I will care what insignificant issues you have right now? I do not have the time to trifle away just to listen to your petty troubles, as you can see I am discussing a important issue to do with you and Merlin-'

Uther swore, but it was too late. The damage was done. Arthur smiled with satisfaction.

'Aha! So it everybody knows this Merlin except for me!' Arthur shouted, 'And all of you were hiding it from me!'

Gaius pulled Uther towards him, and muttered to Uther, 'Do you see? Arthur has no recollection of what Merlin has done to him! We might as well just leave him be! It will be the best for both of them!'

'No!' Uther shouted, 'Merlin has used magic, and never the less, on my own son! Think about it Gaius, magic is forbidden in Camelot, and Merlin had the uttermost foolishness to use it on my own son to try and kill him!'

Arthur felt his blood run cold, this Merlin? No that wasn't right, was it because of Merlin's attack on him that was why he had felt special? Was that the truth? Use of magic in Camelot meant the death penalty. So Merlin was going to be killed?

'He was not going to harm Arthur,' Gaius muttered, 'he was trying to protect Arthur.'

'From what Gaius? From what?'

Gaius stood silent.

Arthur looked at the bickering pair, and felt a gleam of hope. Obviously Gaius had good judgement, and there would be a reason for why Gaius was arguing for Merlin, even if he did attack myself. Arthur then had an idea.

'And if I let the other countries see that I have become so weak that I even allow a person to attack my OWN son and let him get away with it, why then, they will attack Camelot!' Uther was still raging on to Gaius about Merlin when Arthur stepped forward.

'Father, I have an idea.'

'Go away boy, can't you see that I'm busy?'

'Father, it's important. It's about this Merlin.'

Gaius and Uther stopped their shouting, and turned towards Arthur. They were patient and calm this time.

'Go on then, Arthur, dear boy. Tell us your idea.'

Merlin woke up with a jolt. That was no dream, he felt certain. The vision he had saw, was a vision of THEIR past.

For the past few days, Merlin had been telling THEM about Camelot and this place. The history, and of course, the people. But one particular topic that THEY were interested in was magic.

'The cursed thing separated me from my normal life, that's what it did.' Merlin thought.

And the stupid thing was that THEY were looking for a thing that was impossible to exist. That thing was the Philosopher's Stone.

Merlin hated THEM.

It was all because of THEM that he had to go on this stupid quest with THEM. Merlin felt so stupid, how could he have felt sorry for THEM in the first place? Even though it was his fault for getting THEM into the dungeon, was it exactly worth his own safety and his life as he knew it?

Now Merlin was alone.

'Merlin,' the armour asked 'come over here.'

His voice was high and pitched, like a little boys voice that still hadn't matured. God, how he hated Alphonse the most.

'I wouldn't go there even if you died.'

'That's mean.'

'Not like I care.'

'Brother!'

The other person who was sitting in the small corner turned around. Merlin avoided his eyes, it was because he reminded Merlin so much of what he missed and most of all-Arthur. His blonde hair, that always shone in the sun, and his big goofy smile. He could get so agitated so easily, and sometimes he was happy. And when he was, he was just like Arthur.

Merlin didn't need to bond with him to know. He had seen it in his vision.

Edward got up.

'Listen,' he said 'I know that because of us, we put you through some hard times. And I really want to be good friends. But right now, we can't even talk to you right now, Al and I aren't forcing you, it's your choice. But remember, the fire's over here.'

Merlin stood up, walked a few steps towards the fire, then hesitated and walked away.

The two brothers laid besides the fire while watching Merlin lying on the snow.

As Merlin rested his head on the cold snow, he cried.

'Arthur…' Merlin sobbed, 'I'm so sorry.'

'No.' Gaius replied, 'And that is final.'

'Gaius, my dear friend, can't you see? This is a marvellous idea. It'll kill two problems with one solution!' Uther exclaimed.

'Father, I believe its "Two birds with one stone"' Arthur corrected.

'Whatever,' Uther ignored Arthur, 'well, I believe that this is one of the best ideas that you have come up with! You shall depart in 3 days, I believe that will give you enough time to prepare. While you are away, we shall tell Camelot that you have gone on a hunting trip, and we don't know when you will return. Agreed?'

Arthur felt like jumping for joy.

'Yes, Father.' Arthur replied.

Gaius looked furious.

'This will be a good opportunity to show the neighbouring countries what Camelot's prince is made of! Don't be angry Gaius, we need this!'

'The other cities don't need to see how strong Camelot is when there already is a scary king…' Gaius muttered under his breath.

But Gaius' tone changed quickly, and when Arthur was striding out of the Great Hall, he gave him a few words of advice.

'Arthur,' Gaius shouted 'do be careful. You might want to reconsider, because once you learn, you can never forget.'

Arthur turned towards Gaius and smiled. Of course, Arthur didn't take it seriously, but soon he would realise the meaning of those words. But for now, all Arthur could think of was that he was one step closer to finding 'Merlin'.

'Whoever you are, wherever you are, I'm coming and I'm going to find you.'

**OK, for a short note, I pulled a all-nighter for this, so I am dang panda eyed. So please don't say anything about my rushedness (: and grammatical incorrectness and bad spelling, (not sure if there are any) as you can see, this is why I envy the people who write 10 000+ words, and I must say, for me, I put a lot of effort into this chapter. SO PLEASE REVIEW!**

**BTW-I plan to update during these holidays on a 2 week basis, probs on Saturdays, if I don't, then you'll noe that I have gone back to randomly updating.**

**TY 4 READING!**


End file.
